Three Favors Back
by Slackslack
Summary: Hiro is going through Tadashi's lab after the incident and comes across something, and someone, unexpected. HIATUS
1. That's Okay

Hiro sat in the lab room that once belonged to his brother, picking up a tool or note paper every now and then. Each thing brought more and more weight to his heart until he couldn't stand it anymore. The weight was pulling him down, forcing him to fall to his knees by a couple of stacked up books. Hiro tried not to think, tried not to feel, he tried not to remember. He turned his head to the pile of books with sad eyes, scanning them but not registering what each of them really was.

They were all robotics books, more than likely. Obviously this was the case since his brother was here until the early morning most days trying to finish Baymax. Hiro didn't dare wonder about the big robot... He was probably long deactivated or turned in for a grade. He was gone, just like Tadashi.

Hiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stop the hiccups and sobs from coming again. He wouldn't cry anymore, he wouldn't feel anymore. No more of that.

Again he scanned the books, this time reading them and saying each letter in his head to distract himself from straying too far into those terrible memories. Three books into the pile, Hiro stopped on a tattered spine of a book with no name on it.

It was odd, to him. Tadashi kept everything in the best condition, why on Earth would he have been so reckless with this single book? With his curiosity peaked, he sat cross legged and pulled the book out of the pile, letting the others fall and scatter.

As he flipped it over to see the front he winced, the book reflecting the evening light directly into his face. After he repositioned the book so that it no longer blinded him he made out the shape of a metal hand adorning the cover. The hand had six fingers, something that Hiro knew Tadashi would never have done given his knowledge and very professional attitude. The hand had a "3" clearly drawn on it, and the corners of the cover were golden.

"What is this?" Hiro asked himself aloud, eyes narrowing. Tadashi was much too into his computer to use a journal of all things. If Tadashi wanted to write about his life it would have been on a computer, not this strange book. Hiro moved slightly, and the book opened in his hands. It was almost as if someone had forced it open and held it to the page that he could now see.

On the page was a sketch of a triangle, one that Hiro only knew from conspiracy weirdos on the internet. But this was different. The triangle was drawn completely in black with what seemed to be a top hat, arms, and legs. As Hiro studied it further he couldn't help but wonder why this was in his brother's room. Tadashi wasn't a conspirator- Or an artist. Or...whatever this weird pyramid with legs was. Tadashi didn't care for these things.

...Did he?

Hiro found himself curious, yet saddened by the idea that perhaps he didn't know his brother as well as he'd thought. They did everything together, why didn't his brother ever talk to him about this?

As he fell further and further into thought, a breeze came through the room. Hiro ignored it until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I bet I could get some answers for you, kid!" Hiro tensed and turned, not one to be easily spooked. He turned until he saw it, there in the flesh(?), the triangle. He looked back at the book only for a second, reading, "Bill Cipher", before he looked again at the thing holding his shoulder. It was yellow, not black. It was thin, relatively large, and... light.

Whatever it was just floated there. It hovered. Hiro tried to reason with himself that this was a book of robot sketchings that Tadashi did and this was a robot he'd never shown Hiro. But no, there was no way to get the proportions that this thing had.

"Cat got your tongue?" The thing asked, withdrawing it's hand and flying around to face Hiro. "The name's Bill. This is your brother's room?" Bill seemed to be in thought for a second about this statement, and though Hiro had questions he had no way to voice them. "Oh." Bill stiffened as if realizing something bad. "Your brother's gone. But that's okay!" Hiro's thoughts immediately stopped.

"What?" He asked, glaring at the thing. "That's _okay?" _Hiro repeated in angry question.

"Calm down, kid! I just mean that I think I can help you! I am a being of unimaginable power, you see, I could bring your brother back!" Hiro gave a look of question, eyes falling back down the book in his hands.

He took a moment to inspect the page more closely, seeing the words, "DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS!" in bold. Hiro wasn't stupid, if this _was _Tadashi's journal he wouldn't have written that for no reason.

"I shouldn't trust you. I don't know what you are, but Tadashi didn't trust you, so neither will I." Hiro closed the book and put it back on the floor.

"Alrighty kid, but I'll be around! If you need me just holler!" The triangle tipped it's black top hat and vanished.

It was then that Hiro opened his eyes, laying on his side beside the fallen books. He rose, clutching the journal to his chest while quickly sweeping the room with his gaze in fear of the triangle man.

Hiro collected himself, shocked at what happened. He got up to leave, turning back only to be sure he was alone before bolting out.

He didn't want to be in that room anymore.

A/N:  
So, I redid a very small part of this chapter as I found a few problems. If you notice any, feel free to help me out! Thanks for the support!


	2. Your Memories

Aunt Cass was wide awake for hours, the silence throughout the building making her nervous. Since the accident Hiro hadn't gone a night without staying awake crying, but tonight there was nothing. She made her way out of her room a couple of times to peek up the stairs, seeing light coming from her nephews room. Once or twice when she came out she could hear the pages of a book flipping, much to her surprise.

Hiro hadn't done much of anything since Tadashi's death, and reading wasn't exactly a hobby before hand either.

Finally, after checking on him just one last time, she went to her room and laid down.

Hiro would be fine, he was trying to get over the grief and reading was his escape. That's how kids were today, wasn't it? They were all about music, reading, food, and taking weird pictures of themselves. He'd be fine soon.

It was 2:30 in the morning, two hours after Cass had finally fallen asleep, when Hiro stopped reading to let his eyes rest. He sat in his desk chair and rubbed his eyes, leaving the journal open across his keyboard.

"I don't get it." He spun the chair around a few times until he got dizzy enough that he couldn't think. As the chair slowed, he stopped dead on the view of Tadashi's side of the room. "Tadashi, what were you hiding?" He laid his head back on the chair, hands to his sides. "And why?" He let his eyes close as he thought of his brother, feeling that same wave of sadness that came over him every night. "I miss you Tadashi." He brought his legs up on the chair, hugging his knees to his chest while laying his head on them.

"You don't have to miss him! All it takes is one little favor, Hiro!" Hiro's eyes flew open as he nearly fell off the chair in surprise. It was the _thing_ again. Hiro didn't bother to turn to him, instead he pushed his chair back to the desk, opened the book, and flipped to Bill's page.

"Let's see how we get you to go away." Hiro read the page as much as he could, but not many things were written. "I don't want to deal with some demon." He propped his head up on his hand, elbow on his mouse pad. He flipped the page back and forth, hoping for something to pop out and give him a clue.

"You can't just make me vanish, kid! C'mon, I can bring your brother back. You have all of these questions and the only person who can answer them is gone! Don't you want him back?" Hiro's monitor suddenly flashed on, Bill's eye filling the entire screen.

"Ah!" Hiro pushed away from the image, falling backwards onto the floor. He grabbed his head in pain, wincing. "What do you want from me!?" Hiro angrily, though quietly, asked, sitting up. "You wouldn't just bring my brother back for any small favor, and I'm not doing something stupid. I miss him, but I'm not going to sell my soul or kill someone for you!" The young boy stood up, climbing onto his bed and glaring at the monitor as Bill came out, materializing in front of him.

"You're not dumb, I'll give you that." The thing-No, Bill. Bill put up a hand and as if by magic a cane appeared. "I don't want your body, you little crazy thing. I just want your memories." Hiro stared, unsettled by this proposition.

"My...memories? All of them?" Bill rolled his single eye with pretend annoyance. "I don't trust you at all, Bill. What if I lose the ability to speak, or to walk or-"

"Shush, holy cow! I just mean your memories of people and places. Things that you've done. Not basic things like speaking, eating, breathing... but every major heart break or disaster? Poof! Gone!"

Unfortunately, Hiro was slightly more attentive upon hearing this. Every time a kid bullied him, or when he'd learned the fate of his parents... seeing Tadashi die. That would all be gone. And he'd have his big brother back.

"You have a deal," Hiro almost instantly told Bill, sliding off of the bed and onto his feet. He watched as Bill held a hand out to him, and as it lit up with a blue flame Hiro felt a wave of uncertainty over himself. But it was okay, he'd have his big brother back soon enough. As he grabbed Bill's hand, his eyes drooped and his mind went blank.

"Nighty night, kiddo."


	3. Blankets

The entire building was woken up in the early hours of the morning by a frightened scream. Sheets flew around a flailing form as it scrambled to get away from something.

"It burns! It burns!" The same two words were repeated until finally Aunt Cass rushed up the stairs to Tadashi's side of the room. She instantly flung the sheets and blankets away from the flailing male, grabbing him in a tight hug.

"Shhh, shhh... You're okay, Tadashi."

The screaming words faded into silence, Tadashi's arms slowly returning the warm gesture. Aunt Cass pulled away far enough to look down at her nephew, smiling comfortingly.

"You had the dream about the fire again?" She asked, petting his head in comfort.

Tadashi couldn't find words as he stared up at his aunt. Something was off, but Cass assumed it was the lack of sleep. She turned to Hiro's side of the room, seeing the boy sitting up and looking their way.

"It's alright, Hiro, go back to sleep." She nodded to him, hoping he'd listen. A growing boy needed sleep. Tadashi was the restless one, though. Now he was looking left and right, up and down, at Cass and at Hiro... He wouldn't stop looking around as if in a panic. He looked over the entire room, stopping on a calender and a clock once. "You're fine, Tadashi. Go back to sleep, little book worm." She chuckled lightly, turning to walk back down the stairs.

The boy across the room scanned Tadashi for a reason to his actions. He seemed confused, but why? He could see something else in those eyes... Pain? Sorrow? Hiro stayed in his bed, continuing to look at Tadashi until their eyes met. He could tell the older boy was waiting for a reaction, but when all he did was smile at him and wave he seemed to be at his most confused state.

"Hiro," Tadashi started, slipping out of bed and stumbling over to his brother. "Hiro, what happened? Hiro, I shouldn't be here. Hiro-" Tadashi came closer as he spoke, stopping at the foot of the boy's bed. As his foot steps ceased, so did his muttering. This boy that was in his room had the crazy hair, the clothes, even the gap in his teeth. But the look in his eyes was not that of his brother's. It was a look he'd never seen Hiro give anyone, and that was saying a lot. He knew every look and gesture that his brother gave people, and this look of...emptiness? was not one of them. "...Hiro?" He asked again, leaning forward and grabbing the boy's shoulders. He now had one knee on the bed, propping himself up while looking his brother over. The boy frowned at him.

"Is that my name?" He asked, and Tadashi stared.

He began to formulate a list in his head of things that were currently wrong.

First of all, Hiro did not remember his name.-Tadashi pulled away and brought a hand to his head in exasperated thought.- Second, the last day that he remembered being aware of was not today.- Tadashi sat down in Hiro's desk chair. - Third of all, he was back from the dead. Tadashi knew that the fire was real. He knew how it happened, why it happened, he knew he was supposed to be dead. Why was he here?

As the older brother made actions in thought, the younger watched innocently. Why was this man so confused, he wondered. He figured that if anyone was confused it would be himself, given that he couldn't quite remember his name let alone much else.

Tadashi ignored the curious looks from his little brother, turning in the chair towards Hiro's computer. He was about to turn the monitor on and see if there was any hints there that may help him but stopped. There was a book sprawled out across the keyboard. Tadashi looked it over once, twice, then he panicked and slammed the thing shut. He stared at it, the hand on the cover, the dirt and tears, the three written on it. He felt dread and anxiety, turning to his brother.

"Hiro, you didn't." He pleaded with himself, hoping that maybe his brother was still in there.

Hiro did not respond. He stared at Tadashi, then crawled to the edge of the bed and slid down on his feet. It seemed as though he had to balance himself before he stepped over to Tadashi.

"I had a dream that told me you'd be coming back. I don't really know who you are, or where you were. But I missed you." Hiro leaned forward and hugged his brother before sitting down on his bed.

There they sat, staring at each other. Hiro with his hands in his lap, hair a mess and eyes tired, and Tadashi with his elbows on his thighs, leaning froward. He waited a moment, getting himself together. He needed to talk to this boy, but he couldn't do it if he was crying.

"I missed you too. I really did, Hiro." His voice cracked as he looked down at his hands which were nervously fidgeting with one another. "Yes. You're name is Hiro. Hiro Hamada. You're my younger brother. That lady that came in the room before was our Aunt Cass." Tadashi looked up to see if this sparked anything and was met with a curious face.

Nothing.

"You did something bad. You're not in trouble, it wasn't your fault... I don't even know what it was. But you and I are going to fix it, you got it?" Tadashi asked, and Hiro nodded, a sad look on his features. Tadashi thought again, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Tell me about your dream."

Hiro closed his eyes, trying his hardest to remember all that he could.

"I was in a room with a lot of bottles. I _think_ they were bottles... And the room was very tightly locked up. I was facing the door, which had a drawing on it-"

"Wait." Tadashi spun to look at Hiro's desk quickly, grabbing a pencil and paper. "Draw it." Hiro gingerly took the items from his brother, setting it on his legs. He drew it relatively quick and handed the paper back to Tadashi.

From what Tadashi could see, it was an eye with an "X" through it. He frowned, unsure of what exactly it meant but knowing that it was important.

"Then what?"

"The eye started glowing, and this little triangle man with a hat came out!" Hiro looked down bashfully. This must sound really silly to his brother. He wondered if he'd always had strange dreams like this? That must be why this man was so interested. When he looked back up, he was met with a grim look. "What? What did I do wrong? I'm sorry, I don't know what I did, I'm sorry-" Hiro began to panic, scooting himself back on his bed until he fell off the other side.

Tadashi was instantly up, rushing to his little brother's now panicking form. The boy was scared and confused, Tadashi felt guilty. He shouldn't have looked so angry and lost.

"I'm sorry!" Hiro choked out again, and as Tadashi picked up his younger brother he could feel him shaking.

"Calm down, it wasn't your fault." He tried to soothe Hiro into a state where he could at least talk, rocking him back and forth. When his brother finally stopped hyperventilating, he sat down with him in his lap. "Tell me the rest. I'm not mad."

Hiro hesitated. He felt like this dream must have been far more important than other dreams he'd had or his brother wouldn't have been so pushy. He didn't want to make his brother mad again, especially when he didn't know what was going on. With a deep inhale he brought himself to a slightly better state.

"He said, 'He'll be back, so you can stop being a baby about him being gone. Just remember a deals a deal, kid. If you need me, contact your cipher!'" Hiro imitated the voice and words perfectly. He even got the constantly screaming intonation that only could be Bill's. "'If you waited any longer then he would have been a sure goner!'" He paused. "I don't know what it all meant, but that's it. Then I woke up and you were here. I had a feeling it had to be you I was hearing about."

In Hiro's mind, he smiled and told himself that he was glad for the triangle man's help. What a nice guy.

Tadashi moved his brother off of his lap, moving to grab the journal before kneeling in front of his brother.

"Is this him?" Tadashi asked, holding the book open to Bill's page.

Hiro's eyes widened while he nodded furiously.

"How did you know!?" He asked in amazement, grabbing the book from Tadashi's hands. He excitedly looked it over, running a hand over the page while reading it.

Tadashi watched, almost sick. It was four weeks ago that he had met Bill. It was three weeks ago that Tadashi found this journal, three weeks ago that he'd died. And it was only hours ago that his little brother met Bill and killed what made him himself-took away his memories... Now here he was, looking like the happiest kid on the planet and all because of that crazy demon from god only knows where.

"He's nothing to be happy about, Hiro." His voice was low and angry. "Hiro, he gave you amnesia! Look at this, it says not to summon him! You can tell he's evil, don't be so happy!" The younger boy became quiet and less excitable, but refused to let go of the book. Even when Tadashi lightly tried to pull it from him, the boy refused to let it part with him. "Hiro, give me the book." Hiro backed away, hugging the book to his chest while climbing back onto his bed. "Hiro, give me it." Tadashi moved forward and Hiro glared at him, holding the book tighter.

"This book is all that I can remember. You're not taking it away from me, T..." Hiro paused, trying to remember the other boy's name. Tadashi knew this and his posture slackened with grief.

"Tadashi. My name is Tadashi." He quietly told his younger brother, turning around and walking to his bed. As he climbed in he looked over his shoulder at the shaking form clutching the journal and quietly sighed before letting himself fall onto his bare mattress, too tired to care about blankets.


	4. Where Are We Going?

The last thing Tadashi remembered before falling asleep was the echoing question in the back of his mind, "What would mom and dad say?"

He woke up to the very same thought, albeit shortly lived as he opened his eyes to meet another's own wide "beedies". He quickly sat up and caught his breath, giving the owner of the brown, scrutinizing orbs a look of confusion.

"Hiro? What are you doing?" Hiro sat there next to his bed, staring up at his brother. How long had he just been sitting there? And why?

"I didn't know what to do. There's that lady downstairs, and she came up here to talk to us. I'm assuming we're related?" Tadashi felt his frowning wrinkles from last night come again, making grooves he was sure. All of this frowning! He was going to look to look like the grumpiest old man in the years to come.

"We need to get your memories back, little knucklehead." Tadashi put on a grin and slid out of bed, grabbing Hiro and throwing him over his shoulders. "I didn't give up on you before, and I sure won't give up on you now!" Hiro screamed as he felt himself cast over his brother's shoulder, folded in half. His arms draped down Tadashi's back while he let himself hang limply.

"What are you doing!? I didn't forget how to walk!" Hiro exclaimed. Tadashi grinned. It seemed that he still had the same attitude, at least. Now it was all just a matter of getting around Aunt Cass and getting Hiro back to normal.

"I'm shaking you up!" Tadashi exclaimed, throwing Hiro back down- Careful to land him on the bed. "Come on, I'm getting you pumped. We have a demon to fight, and you walking around all clueless won't do it! Wake up!" Hiro glared at Tadashi, not fond of being tossed about. Tadashi began to rummage through the dresser on Hiro's side of the room, tossing him his red robot shirt, blue hoodie, and cargo shorts. "Get dressed, we have a long day." Tadashi grabbed his own clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Hiro climbed out of his brother's bed, pulling off his pajamas and replacing them with the day clothes Tadashi had picked out. He went to his own bed and pulled the journal out from under the bed where he had hidden it last night, stuffing it inside of his hoodie. He waited for Tadashi to return, which he did pretty quickly.

His older brother gave him a thumbs up, grinning.

"Aunt Cass needs more flour before she opens up shop. Now's our chance to escape out of here without being questioned." Hiro nodded and hopped on down the stairs.

He came to the door and waited for Tadashi to go ahead of him, knowing that currently he himself was in no position to lead. He followed his older brother through the busy streets of...where ever they were, marveling at the crowded sidewalks and all around craziness of the place. It was a little hard to think that with all of this going on right outside his home that a dream demon was the most of their worries. (Jokingly, of course.)

"So... Tadashi." Hiro paused, hoping he'd said his name right. "Where are we going?" Tadashi turned back and grinned at Hiro, passing a sushi bar and a few other things.

"Ever heard of Sanfransokyo's Mystery Hub, knuckle head?" Tadashi continued walking, ignoring as Hiro huffed and mumbled under his breath.

"Even if I did hear about it I lost my memory." He crossed his arms and sulked after his brother.

A/N:

Sorry this took a while, and it isn't long or eventful...BUT, I have to go back and do a few edits on the first chapters. Feel free to reread, and keep looking for updates!


	5. Mystery Hub

It wasn't long before Hiro regretted having followed Tadashi. Maybe this really wasn't his brother and Bill put him with some psychopath that lived on the BAD side of town. The lack of buildings and lights were the first red flag for Hiro, then there just weren't any buildings. It felt like they were walking onto a blank canvas, nothing but trees and grass for quite a while.

"Where are all the houses?" Hiro asked quietly, subconsciously walking on his brother's heels in fear. It may have been morning, but that didn't mean this felt any better to Hiro.

"People are really superstitious about this land. Some people tried to expand out here further, but decided this part of the island was better left alone. All sorts of accidents happened while building the shops and houses we passed not too long ago and it got to the point where people gave up."

"So what, it's cursed?" Hiro asked in disbelief, very obviously mocking this idea. "Then what's that building up there, Tadashi? Or is that the witch's house that cursed this land?" He made a little gesture with his hands, holding them up and acting as though his fingers were scary claws.

"That's the Mystery Hub." Hiro felt the breath on his ear as these words were said and immediately jumped away from the young female voice, flailing his arms until he was fully turned around, hands in a karate pose.

"WATCH OUT TADASHI I'LL BEAT UP THE WITCH YOU RUN!"

There was immediate laughter, both from Tadashi and from the female who had just spoken to him. Hiro dropped his arms and glared at the woman in a pouting way, then at Tadashi.

"Calm down, sheesh," Tadashi comforted, putting a hand on Hiro's shoulder while breathing to recollect himself. "Hiro, this is a member of the fujitas. He gestured to the woman with one hand extended, and Hiro took a long scrutinizing look.

The woman must have been at least twenty or twenty five. She wore her black hair up in an old fashioned bun with chopsticks sticking out either side. The weirdest part was her pink kimono with neon stars decorating it for color. What kind of a witch wore a kimono? And fishnet leggings!? Hiro gave Tadashi a look, mentally asking if this was just some weird fantasy lady his brother liked to "Get with", but was immediately given punch to the shoulder.

"Hiro! That's not any way to treat a lady." Hiro winced and held his shoulder, looking up at the woman.

"I'm Hiro, Ma'am." He quietly told her. She looked him over, almost as long as he had done to her, and gave a pouty look.

"Wow, he sure screwed himself over, Tadashi. I told you to be careful where you left that journal." Tadashi groaned.

"I died, Nashizu. And he brought me back."

Nashizu? That must be her name. Hiro took note while guiltily looking away.

"Died? Dear Tadashi, you must be careful who you associate with." She grinned, walking past them and towards the 'Mystery Hub'. "You never know who might want you dead."

"It was an accident." Hiro immediately reasoned, narrowing his eyes and looking at Tadashi. Tadashi went to follow Nashizu, ignoring Hiro.

Who knew anymore? Tadashi had been so uncertain of everything after getting that stupid journal that he wouldn't doubt it if someone wanted him dead.

Eventually they caught up to Nashizu and were ushered inside the rundown looking store. She went and took her place across the room at a small table with a crystal ball.

Hiro took it upon himself to note every nook and cranny. He noted the rings, the stones, tarot cards, dream catchers, all sorts of spiritual or paranormal things were here. Although, she had a strange mix of very old looking things, and very high tech and bright shiny things. Hiro could name a few things, but most gadgets were for very specific things and likely pertained to her business here. Hiro noticed a specific rack of items that was further back in the dimly lit room. His feet began to walk towards it until he heard Nashizu call his name.

"C'mon, kiddo. We have business to attend to. Stop trying to touch my artifacts." Hiro looked down in embarrassment, but did as he was told. Tadashi and him both sat down in from Nashizu's table, watching her as she closed her eyes momentarily. Thinking. "He took your memories of your life here." She stated this, not asked. Hiro tensed, looking at Tadashi.

"She's a psychic." He said it as if it were the most normal thing in the world. And it wasn't. This whole place wasn't normal. Hiro was almost completely certain that his brother never brought him here before this.

"Bill Cipher." She noted, giving a look of disgust despite her eyes being closed. "Meddling dream demons should stay in their own worlds." She opened her eyes long enough to look at the rack of artifacts that Hiro had previously been walking toward. Hiro wanted to go and inspect the items so badly but figured he'd be scolded for doing so. "Kid, I don't think this is good." She put her hand on the crystal ball, an image coming into focus slowly. A man in a long black trench coat and a kabuki mask appeared. "This is the man that brought Bill into this world. What Bill Cipher does is he makes a deal with the summoner, then uses that deal to make deals with people who are associated to his deal. Fortunately, he only made deals with three people in our world. Some worlds are not so lucky. I once saw a vision of a boy who became possessed by the demon through trickery and had to watch as his own sister fought for his body back, he himself unable to. His spirit was helpless." Hiro winced, banging his head on the table.

How stupid was he? Making a deal with a demon...

"Bill Cipher is a dream demon that almost never keeps his end of the bargain. This man... Yokai. Yokai began the chain, and-" Tadashi suddenly cut in.

"This isn't important, Nashizu..." He coughed a little, looking away. Hiro brought his head up and glared at Tadashi.

"Wait a second." Hiro stood up. "He had to be connected to me somehow, Tadashi. Tadashi, it was you. You had that journal before me, you knew what was in it... Tadashi, you connected him to me!? You made a deal with him!?" Nashizu's eyes widened as she sat back, watching the two. She didn't much like serious conflict, but the kid was right. "What was your deal, huh?" Hiro turned to Nashizu, knowing Tadashi wasn't going to look at him and wasn't going to answer. "He died because of that deal, didn't he!?"

All of a sudden, the room went still. Tadashi and Nashizu were completely immobile and silent, everything in black and white.

"Sheesh, kid, you're just riling yourself up! Calm down! Don't read into this so much! You and your brother are in good hands, no need to freak out!" Hiro couldn't figure out where that voice was coming from, but he knew it was Bill. It wasn't until he looked down and saw him in the crystal ball that he felt a wave of anger wash over him.

"You!" He glared.

"Yeahhh," Bill cooed, popping out of the ball and into Hiro's face. "Meeee." He could just HEAR the grin on Bill's face- ...Well, if he had a face.

"Why are you doing this?" Hiro asked, then groaned, putting a hand to his head. He had to calm down. He had to think. "What did Tadashi or Yokai want? Why did you come for me?" Bill rolled his eye and floated down by Hiro, sitting on the table while looking at his nonexistent finger nails.

"Look, kid. Yokai needed something from you, and the only way to get it was to off your brother. But, you know, demons can't just float around killing people willy nilly. I made the deal with Yokai, tricked your brother, and got what I needed from you. No need to dig any further!" He put a stubby hand out in reassurance, which bothered Hiro greatly.

"Give me back my memories!" Hiro yelled, swiping at the triangle. Much to his surprise, he could not really touch him.

"Deals a deal, kid!"

"No, it's not a deal! You rarely keep your end!" Hiro reasoned.

"Hey, just because people don't ask for me to keep my end first doesn't make it my fault, kid. You got what you wanted, isn't that enough? The only one stupid enough to let me do what I wanted was your brother. Stop digging or I might need to make a deal with someone to get rid of _you_ too."

With that eerie message, Hiro watched as Bill flew up toward the ceiling and vanished in a burst of light.

He opened his eyes and screamed, flailing. Nashizu watched him expectantly, while Tadashi glared at him.

"You fell asleep while she was talking to you? That's-"

Nashizu put a hand up to stop Tadashi, silencing him immediately. Hiro caught his breath and shook his head.

"What did you see, Hiro?" She asked gently. She could tell it was nothing good as Hiro seemed to sink back into his chair.

"Bill." He quietly responded.

"And what did he say, sweetie?" She asked, trying to comfort him. She brought a hand forward and gently petted his messy hair.

"He conned Tadashi to get to me. And if I keep digging, he'll kill me too." The room fell eerily silent. No one dared move or speak for quite a while until what seemed like an eternity later Hiro asked, "Tadashi... What was so important that you let yourself get tricked?"

It was almost an equally long time that Tadashi took to respond.

"I wanted mom and dad back."

A/N:

Hey guys! Whoa, two chapters in one day. Fun stuff. If you see any mistakes, feel free to leave me a review and tell me! Until then, Trust No One, and shake things up!


	6. We're Gonna Make a Deal

A/N:  
Hey guys! I realized that in the last chapter I added something that not everyone may know about. If you would like to quickly look up "Fujitas", they are actually part of Big Hero 6! They are a group of female criminals who, in the movie, were supposed to help Callaghan build his portal. The idea was later scrapped, and the only "fujita" would be the referee during Hiro's and Yama's botbattle. Sorry, read on!

xxxxxxx

It was a fairly silent walk home around noon as the two boys left the hub. Hiro had been given a box and was told he could open it once he was home, Nashizu's orders. Tadashi meanwhile had bought a few things with his head hanging, then they both left with half hearted goodbyes.

Hiro didn't like the way this silence felt. He didn't know what their relationship was like before, but something told him that this guilty quiet was not like the walks they would have had before Tadashi passed. Maybe this was how Bill really cheated him. He brought his brother back, but they'd always be like this. Tadashi had secrets, and Hiro didn't like that. Hiro wasn't sure why, but that specific idea bugged him. The idea that this brother who he shared a room with, who we obviously was close to, who he brought back from the dead... That this brother would hide things from him.

He could feel himself slipping further and further into these thoughts, hugging the box in his arms and the journal in his hoodie for comfort. He felt like the journal was the only way they would get themselves out of this mess. He would not ignore it's warnings this time. He would not mistake a foe for a friend again. Hiro was suddenly a boy on a mission, and this journal was his weapon.

"I'm heading to my lab, Hiro." Tadashi said as he led Hiro to the Lucky Cat Cafe' doors. "Remember, her name is Aunt Cass. You always refer to her that way. She is huggy, she loves us, and she won't suspect a thing. Just say you need to go upstairs and look at your bot." With that, Tadashi shoved his hands into his pockets and went around the building to his moped.

Hiro did as he was told, quickly heading for his room. He waited a minute before getting too far into his little quest, opening the box while watching out the window. He inspected the contents, finding a very modern looking silver, triangular dream catcher and some stones. He ignored the stone, inspecting the dream catcher until he saw Tadashi drive away from the cafe. Given that Aunt Cass was running the store, Hiro knew now was a prime time to search for answers. He set the catcher down on his bed, thinking it wise to have it close by. Bill was a _dream _demon after all. He then pulled a notebook out from a desk drawer and laid it down on the desk along with the journal. He flipped them both open and wrote down a few things.

What he knew so far was that the man in the mask summoned Bill. He was the reason Bill was here. His deal with Bill led Bill to Tadashi. Tadashi's deal ended in Tadashi's death and allowed Bill to meet Hiro.

He wrote all of this down, including his and Tadashi's deals with Bill. In order to stop Bill from making more deals- and to get his own memories back- he would have to go three favors back. He had to figure out what Yokai wanted, and why Tadashi had to be out of the way for it.

Hiro reluctantly looked at the journal and flipped it open to the entry on Bill. He needed answers... And talking to Bill didn't mean he necessarily needed to make a deal. He glanced at the dream catcher, then closed both the notebook and the journal while mumbling to himself.

"Bill?" He asked quietly. Nothing. "Bill?" He asked louder, glancing around. He rolled his eyes. "Bill!" He nearly yelled, and thankfully the demon appeared through his computer monitor.

"Hey, kid! Thought you might be callin' me again! What's the deal?" He asked, poking Hiro was his cane. He floated over the desk and waited, eye narrowed in a sneaky manner.

"No deal, Bill." Hiro clarified, watching the demon roll his single eye.

"No deal? Then I have no business here, kid."

"I need answers." Hiro sternly stated. He watched Bill as he floated to his right- Then he watched as Bill seemed to jump back to the left, suddenly red. The demon's eye was bloodshot and narrowed in this furious way that Hiro didn't understand.

Hiro was suddenly very scared.

"What is THAT!?" Bill yelled, pointing at the dream catcher. "Why is that in here!? You think this is funny kid!?" Bill was in Hiro's face now, jabbing at his chest. The young boy tried to scoot back.

"N-No! It was a gift!" Hiro had his hands up in defense, watching Bill. He watched the red drain from Bill's body as the yellow returned.

"Oh. Well, isn't that a lovely gift. " The sarcasm dripped off of the words so heavily. Hiro started to run ideas through his head, grabbing the dream catcher quickly. He sure hoped that dream demons weren't immune to everything, because he didn't think that Bill would be too happy about this. Before Bill could react, Hiro chucked it at the triangular form and watched as the demon tried to avoid the strings and feathers.

In a matter of seconds, Bill was on the floor seemingly weighed down by the catcher, screeching as he became tangled in strings. The catcher was destroyed, but so were Bill's chances of escaping.

"You little monster!" He yelled, glaring. "You're messing with the wrong demon!"

Hiro grinned, kneeling down by the triangle.

"We're gonna talk business." Hiro stated, grinning into Cipher's eye.

"I admit, kid..." Bill started, calming down. "You have some guts. But when this is all over, those guts are going to be _everywhere._"

Hiro only chuckled.

"We're gonna make a deal, Bill."


End file.
